


【翻译】And Liquor Will Always Be Cheaper Than Therapy

by 炏燚 (kait)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A
Summary: 填梗文。blindfold_spn 原梗: Sam和Dean面临艹或死的境地，而无论出于何种原因，John都必须呆在同一个房间里。 窘迫的男孩会很棒！





	【翻译】And Liquor Will Always Be Cheaper Than Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Liquor Will Always Be Cheaper Than Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434796) by [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing). 

John宁愿身处一百万个可能的别处也不愿呆在这里：热浪滚滚的德克萨斯，正值寒冬的加拿大，甚至当年的越南海滩。几乎任何地方都比盯着这栋古怪的郊区房子——这个他们正在追捕的女巫称为家的鬼地方——那灰白色的墙壁要好，试图不去想他的儿子们正争论着他们中的哪个该被操以打破他们成功让自己中上的诅咒。

“天哪，Sam，你笨手笨脚到_走路_都跌跤，还指望我让你靠近我的屁股？”

“_闭嘴_，”Sam嘶声道，Dean咕哝了一声，显然Sam打了他的胳膊。John不得不认同，Sam的新身高很让他不适应。最近，他们不得不多次刷信用卡赔偿那些坏掉的灯具和咖啡机。“我不会让你把它放进我里面的。你睡过的女孩比汽车旅馆房间还多。”

John哼了一声，这孩子说得有道理。

“只是说明我很有经验。”

“是啊，或者有_病_。”

John几乎能感觉到Sam肚子上挨了一肘子。

“太阳会比你们想象的要更早出来，”John对着墙说，漫不经心得好像他只是在闲谈，而不是在提醒他的儿子们他们需要_动起来_。

Dean咳了一声，Sam用脚蹭着地面，沉闷的气氛又回来了。

“我们应该......我是说，我想我们可以猜拳决定？”Sam犹豫地说。

“好吧......好吧，当然，随便吧，”Dean回答。

除了Dean，每个人都清楚地知道接下来会发生什么，他们从三开始倒数，然后举起手来。

“操！”

就好像Dean有可能会不出剪刀似的。

“跪下吧，伙计，”Sam兴高采烈地说，John将不得不和他的小儿子进行一次关于占他哥哥便宜的非常尴尬的谈话。以后再说。当他们不在他身后赤身裸体的时候。

“操你的，”Dean喃喃自语，但John能听到他脱衣服并照做的声音。

“_实际上_......”Sam开始了，自鸣得意得几乎令人难以忍受，因为他的屁股安全了。John清了清嗓子，趁着Dean还没来得及转头把他弟弟揍晕。

“Sam，闭嘴，然后——”John的喉咙卡死了，他就是不能让自己说出来_操你哥哥_。“就给我闭嘴。”

值得赞扬的是，Sam做到了。更多窸窸窣窣的声音，他们找到的一瓶油被打开的声音，然后是Dean惊讶地嘶声，“妈的！太凉了！”

“别像个婴儿似的，Dean，”Sam喃喃自语，但他现在听起来不那么自信了。John努力不去想这是不是Sam的第一次。

“等_你_屁股里插着一根冰冷手指的时候，你可以随便叫我婴儿。”

今晚发生的John想从脑海中永久清洗干净的事情实在太多了。比如，Sam对此没有回应，而没有对话的干扰，John可以听到更多……咕啾咕啾的声音。好吧，至少他听进了John关于恰当润滑非常关键的警告。John当时指的是_车_，但是很高兴知道Sam可以把这堂课应用到生活的其他方面。

Dean安静地咳嗽了一下，一种紧绷的，充满自制的声音，John能_听_出其中的尴尬。John发誓等之后Dean把酒吧喝干的时候，他连眼睛都不会眨一下。

“Sam，我想你差不多可以开动了，”他低声咕哝着，模模糊糊得似乎把脸埋在了胳膊里。

“等一下，”Sam说，心不在焉地。“我是在健康课上学到这个的。如果我能......”

Dean发出一声细小的哽咽的哀鸣，用拳头捶了一下地板，John重新考虑起了他之前发的誓；Dean可以把酒吧喝干，只要他能抢在John前面。

“前列腺，”Sam宣布，显然对自己非常满意。“没理由这事要搞得凄凄惨惨戚戚的。”

下一次，Dean显然准备得更充分一些，设法让自己只急喘了一口气。然后再一次，又再一次，最终发展成他似乎彻底无法抑制的低沉呻吟。

“_Sam_，”他咬紧牙关说，老实说，John不知道他是想告诉他赶紧干正事，还是在_鼓励_他。

不管怎样，Sam低语了些什么，声音太小，John听不见，然后停下了......不管他在做的什么。

Dean接下来发出的声音听起来就不那么愉快了。

“操他妈的，”他低吼，声音紧绷，就像当他忍受疼痛而尽量不想让别人知道有多严重的时候那样。

“对不起，对不起，”Sam手足无措地说，“疼吗？”

“如果你认为把棒球棍塞进那地方会_有点疼_。”

总得来说，Winchester家的人都很高大，而Sam已经比其中绝大多数都要更高大，所以他_所有地方_都一样大是合理的，但是John还是用一只手抹了抹脸，就好像这样可以抹掉脑中的画面。

“我可以……我可以停下来？”Sam说，John决意不去想他呼吸急促的原因。“我们可以尝试用更多的油或者……什么。”

Dean大笑一声，低声咕哝了几句，听起来像是“_整个世界_所有的油都不够。”

“继续，”他最后说，“就，_慢一点_。”

Dean深深的，严格控制的呼吸表明Sam又开始了，好像过了一个世纪，Dean的呼吸越来越吃力，直到Sam低声说，“快了......”然后，终于，他们都松了一口气。

片刻的停顿，然后有人动了动，拱起身或压下来，两个男孩喘了一声然后终于开始干起来。

John可以很容易地忽略皮肤相击的声音，即使那频率越来越快，但是要忽略他的儿子们正在发出的声音却不是那么容易。Sam小声地说着一连串他可能期待着能让人放心的话，实际上只是在说，“太好了，哦，上帝。甚至不能——求你了，Dean，_必须_......太紧了。”Dean一开始只是痛楚地咕哝和低声地咒骂，但Sam最终肯定做对了，因为他一眨眼就从几乎无声的痛苦转变成一连串的“_是的_，妈的，来吧，就一点点......_那边_一点，他妈的就在那儿，不要动......别动......”

就在John开始思考让他的两个儿子都活得好好的是否_真的_值得他忍受这个的时候，把他们困在房间里的魔法壁开始闪闪发光。精致的光芒在墙上闪耀，膨胀，扭曲，直到Sam呻吟出声，闷闷地，好像他把嘴贴在了他哥哥的肩膀上，然后魔法就破了，像个肥皂泡一样无害。

Dean回应的呻吟声一路追着John冲出房子上了车，后者已经在计划着如何去压抑、否认然后淹死这个夜晚的所有记忆。


End file.
